What Hurts The Most
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: As a tag team they were close, apart they are even closer. John can't quit Mike and when Ron finds out about Mike and John's secret meetings will it tear Truth and Wisdom apart beyond repair to the point that they can't even tag?
1. A Sinner's Confession

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and does not necessarily depict the ideas or feelings of the people mentioned in this story. I make no money from this, and it's for my own enjoyment, now if we get past the legalities lets enjoy a new fic that has Sexy R-Truth!**

Note: There are pet names in this fic, don't worry they aren't that out there and stupid.

_**

* * *

A Sinner's Confession**_

John's head was thrown back in pleasure, his lips parted slightly as he gasped for air. His whole body was on fire, his nerves set a blaze from the passion he felt with the other man. "Mike!" he cried, his fingers, once clinging to Mike's neck, now digging his short nails into the sensitive flesh of the backs of his shoulders. He drug them down, leaving long red angry marks on the tan skin. "More…" his eyes flew open, something inside sparking him and setting him ablaze all over again. "Michael!" His hands clenched into fists, the burning and pressure building in his belly break and his release splattering against his stomach and Mike's as it was sandwiched between them. His body relaxed back, his body going flaccid as the hard cock inside him kept moving at a slow, painfully slow pace that easily fulfilled their every need, no matter how wrong it may have been between them.

Mike placed his forehead against John's, capture those pouty lips with his and slipping his tongue deep into the moist cavern. "John, I'm about to," he whispered, slowing his already slow pace and repositioning his hands so he could brush back some of the hair that had fallen into the angelic face. "Can I?"

John shook his head. "He'll know," he whispered, looking up into the dark blue eyes of the other man. "I can't risk it."

Mike nodded, sighing heavily before reaching between him and his lover and pulling himself out before jacking himself to the end, his own seed squirting over John's sated member and his taut belly. "That makes me feel like you're my whore not my lover," Mike whispered, rolling off of John when he got the long legs from wrapped around his waist. "I miss doing it inside."

John rolled over only managing to soil the sheets, forgetting that he would have to change them in only a few hours. He threw an arm over Mike's chest, propping up on one elbow and smiling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, dragging his fingers over the sweaty skin. "It's your fault. You're the one that left me."

Mike groaned. "Are you really going to bring that up now?" he asked, throwing the covers off and pushing John away from him. He sat on the edge of the bed, putting his legs through his boxers and getting up to pull them up to his hips. "I'm not in the mood to hear about this right now."

John sat up, the sheets falling down around his bare hips. "Why not? You're the one that left me last year at the draft. All that time we spent together! All those nights together! You threw it all away like it was nothing and now I have to resort to sleeping around on the man that picked me up and started loving me right. Everything that we went through and you threw me away like a used napkin."

Mike sighed, turning back and pulling John into a hug. "And I'm sorry!" he whimpered, stroking the long hair gently. "Alright. I'm sorry for everything! I messed up. Now come back to me John. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of sneaking in and trying to convince you that I've changed and then get sent packing because HE'S going to be home."

John sighed, pushing Mike away. "That's what's you're going to have to deal with. He's never done anything to hurt me. Dammit Mike, he loves me and I love him," he retorted.

"Then why the fuck do you have me come over and fuck you and then leave. You could easily but a vibrator to do the same shit I've been doing for months. Is that all I am now? A fucking dildo that you put away until you need me again?" He was hurt. He refused to ever hear any of that out of John's mouth before, mostly because he had never said it so seriously before. "I love you John. I've never stopped. Dammit John I've always loved you!"

John suddenly felt hot wet tears slip down his cheeks. "That's why I keep doing this Mikey… I can't quit this. You were the first man I was with and dammit, you were the only person that loved me like you did. You were my first love Mike. Why do you think I keep this up? I love you! Okay? I love you!"

Mike sighed, looking down at the disheveled sheets, John's naked skin making his heart flutter in his chest. All their sneaking around, all their secret meetings, all the sex they had was wrong. He knew that. He couldn't think about if it was him that John was sleeping around on, thinking that he was at home sleeping while he was out working late training with a kid that didn't know shit about wrestling and had no business in the ring. "Shit John…." He murmured, reaching out and tucking some of John's hair behind his ear. "Just leave him. Come back to me then. Please."

John shook his head. "It's not that easy Mikey. It's not that easy anymore… he loves me Mike and I love him…. He met my parents. They love him, his mom and dad are great. They love me. We were thinking about getting engaged… He loves me that much Michael. He loves me enough to ask me to be with him forever," he explained, his voice trembling. "And I think I want to be with him the rest on my own life."

Mike's heart was shattered. He sat there, his body frozen, heart aching. "Is this why you asked me to come over? To have one last fuck and then tell me all this John?" he asked softly, his voice cracking. "That's what this was all about wasn't it? To tell me that you and him were going to pretty much get married?" He paused, his muscles tensing up and his fists clenching. "This is what all this was about?" He grabbed John by his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed, smashing their lips together roughly, their teeth clashing as hi ground his lips into the Shaman of Sexy's.

John groaned. He knew Mike could be possessive and he knew that there was almost nothing better than rough sex with him. "Mike please," he whimpered, teeth sinking into his neck, leaving love bites and hickeys all over his neck and chest.

"You're mine Johnny. I'm tired of sharing you with him. He's not getting you." He bit down a little harder than he meant to and made John squeak before moaning loudly.

John's mouth hung open as he held onto Mike's neck. He felt Mike slam back into him, their bodies clashing together roughly, hurting John more than it was meant to. "Mike, please, you're hurting me!" he whimpered, the rough thrusting making him feel invaded but just as turned on as before. "Please Mike, jerk me."

Mike growled, rolling over and slamming up into John's body. "Do it yourself. You don't want me anymore anyway," he snapped, grasping the pale hips and shoving himself all the way into John's abused hole. "I said do it!"

John groaned, taking himself into his hand and jerking fast and hard to Mike's thrusts. "Mike!" he cried, his second orgasm hitting him hard and squirting all over Mike's chest and a lone pillow. He stayed in place, Mike holding him there by digging his nails deep into the thin flesh. "Mike!"

Mike groaned, closing his eyes to keep the tears off his face. He didn't want to lose John. Not like this. He groaned, one of John's hands making its way to his chest and tweaking a hard nipple. "Dammit John!" he cried, slamming up into John as hard and deep as he could before he exploded deep inside his lover. "I won't give you up John. Not to him, not to anyone."

John slumped over Mike, kissing those bruised swollen lips gently, the warmth inside making him smile. "Mike…"

"What the hell is this? John?"

"Maybe we should come back…"

The two voices were right at the door, making Mike and John pull apart, already sure that they had been seen connected before they covered themselves with the already messy blankets.

John looked up into the dark brown eyes, seeing the anger and hurt that radiated off of him. "Ron… please… it's not what you think," he whimpered, watching as Ron turned and left, leaving his best friend Matt Hardy to stand there and stare in shock at the sight. "Matt… please. I know this looks bad but it's not what it looks like."

Matt held up his hands, backing up and looking for his best friend. "Ron!" he called, running back towards the front of the house, after the other man.

John grabbed the sheets and ran after his true lover, hoping to find him before he got too far away. "Ronny wait!" he cried, catching him at the door. "Please listen to me. Please. Ron!" He looked up into the dark eyes, pleading for him to stay.

"Just so you can explain why you're in our bed, getting fucked by him?" he asked, screaming at John. "Wasn't I enough for you? I pretty much moved out here to be with you. John, what did I not do?"

John reached out, resting a hand on the ebony arm. "Ronny… I'm sorry. I was trying to break it off. I love you. I'm sorry," he whimpered, getting pushed away. He looked up at the other man before sighing. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I didn't want you to see me like this at all!"

Ron turned to John. "You're sorry?" he asked, his voice quiet. "You're sorry… Yeah, me too." He looked over at Matt, whose brown eyes were wide and completely shocked. "Fine. I'm going back to Charlotte." He opened the door, stumbling when John stopped him again. "Get off me!"

"Don't yell at him!" Mike growled, now fully clothed. "John doesn't need you anymore. He's never needed you. We've been fucking the entire time you've been dating. Now stay the hell away from him."

Ron was shocked. "John?" he questioned, looking down into the hurt eyes. "You've been sleeping with him this entire time?" He tried to look into the brown eyes, finding they were diverted. His lower lip quirked, this teeth sinking into his lower lip as he looked towards the ceiling to stop the impending tears. "This entire relationship has been a lie? Just a sick joke huh?"

"No. It wasn't meant to be like this Ron!" John cried, his tears fresh and falling hard. "It wasn't supposed to happen at all. Ron, let me explain!"

Ron shook his head. Turning away from John and scrunching up his face to fight off the tears. "Just forget it John. I'm done," he muttered, yanking his arm free from the other man before turning to Mike and tensing up again. "You…." He stomped over to Mike before punching him right in the cheek. "You asshole. I trusted you for this entire time, thinking that you and him were over and that we were friends. Fuck you Mike. Fuck you." He turned away, heading towards the door, only to get his arm taken by John. He turned, yanking his arm free. "And you… you stay away from me. I don't want to see your face ever again. I loved you. I gave you everything I had. Apparently that wasn't good enough for you. Stay the fuck away from me. We're through."

John watched Ron leave, Matt in tow behind him. "Ron!" he cried, falling to his knees as the door shut in front of him. "Ronny…." He sobbed, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong, where he'd let everything get out of hand that led him to sitting there, naked on his floor sobbing for Ron to come back to him, while Mike stood behind him holding a stiff jaw.

(A/N): Well this is something new that I figured I try out. I liked Redsandman99's fic was laid out and I wanted to try something kind of like it. If you haven't red her fics, go do that now, they are awesome! Anyway, I've noticed that R-Truth does not get the love he deserves. And I figured I would give him some of that love. Either way, I'm sure I don't need to add another fic on here to keep up with but I figured I could use this kind of challenge and I really like Truth and Wisdom as a tag team, even though the name was used only once it really stuck with me. Past all that. Tell me what you think. I love to hear it. That's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth… and that's what's up. Lol. Oh BTW, When R-Truth slapped the shit out of Teddy, PRICELESS! Song title is A Sinner's Confession by Wuthering Heights (Not the book, for those who know what I'm talking about). The story title is What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Tag Team Partners

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

PSNC100502: Thank you! I really like it too! I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope this is soon enough. Next day updates are rare from me, but it just called to me. Lol. I hope this is soon enough though!

NeroAnne: Yes! But R-Truth does matter *Super sad face* lol. Yes he did. Well… hee hee hee. Wells… yes! Thank you very much! Lol. I 3 you! Yeah, that's a shocker. Because Matt's awesome like that. Lol. (They are always together in Matt's video log on Youtube so I can't leave him out. Sorry love, I have to disagree, I have nothing but love for Teddy, really do but R-Truth all the way. I liked Teddy more when Cody was around… he's just not the same anymore…

Redsandman99: Yay! I'm glad! Here's more! I hope you enjoy!

_**

* * *

Tag Team Partners**_

John sighed as he tossed his phone into his bag, the last text message just sending him over the edge. "I'm done," he growled, grabbing his bag before heading out into the hallway. "This is fucked up." He was mumbling under his breath and he mentally was to the point that it hadn't registered that he'd ran into someone until he was sitting back on his ass, looking up at the dark man. "Hey Ron. Sorry bout that."

Ron shook his head, rubbing his forehead before holding out his hand for John to take. "Yeah, no problem." He took the slightly smaller hand in his before hauling him up. "Actually I was just looking for you. Vince wanted to talk to us about something," he explained, bending down and grabbing John's fallen bag for him. "Something about a new tag team or something."

John nodded. "Great, that's what I need now," he muttered, gently taking his bag from the other man. He slung it over his shoulder before following Ron to Vince's office that was set up farther back in the arena. "I'm tired of all these crappy feuds. What's next, me and Finlay?"

Ron started to laugh. "It's better than getting beat up by fluff ball every week," he said, earning a laugh from John.

"I can't believe Nick was brave enough to snap a picture of him in the morning before he even brushed his hair. Who knew his hair got that messy as he slept that he looks like he has an afro in the mornings," John stated, laughing harder. "But you make it work every week."

"I speared him into the cake John, Matt wouldn't talk to me for a week. He was super pissed that he didn't even get a piece of that cake."

"I know that it's none of my business and all, but… um… are you and him dating?"

Ron paused, trying to keep a straight face before laughing hysterically. "Me and Matt? Really?" He tried to calm down a little before going on. "Naw, Punk would kill me. Matt and I live close to each other so we hang out a lot and we're into a lot of the same things. Nothing like that though."

John looked down at his feet feeling completely embarrassed. "Oh."

Ron threw his arm over John's shoulders, leaning and whispering in his ear. "How're you and Mike doing?" he asked, slowing their pace. He knew that Mike and John had an up and down relationship ever since they're split not only on screen the year before but also their break up. "Some of the other guys are worried for you."

John's embarrassment faded and a sadness took over. "It's not great, but maybe we'll at least work things out so we aren't fighting all the time," he explained, looking up into the dark brown eyes. He smiled slightly. "Who woulda known the Friday Night Delight still wants the Chick Magnet."

"It could be worse."

John rolled his eyes. "How?"

Ron thought. "You could always have a thing for midgets, Dylan wouldn't be safe. Poor little Hornswoggle," he joked, earning a good shove from the other man. "I hope it all works out for you."

John smiled, nodding. "Thank you Ron. It means a lot to me," he whispered, looking up into the dark eyes again. "Anyway do you know what kind of tag team he's going to talk to us about?"

Ron shrugged. "As long as I'm not paired up with someone like Nick I'm great."

John nodded. "Yeah me too."

They entered the office and sat down in front of Vince's desk, the other man reading a magazine, almost pretending to not notice them. He sighed, setting down the newest addition of WWE Magazine and looking at the two.

"I'm tired of seeing Mike with everything. Really I am. I don't know what the creative staff is thinking with all these belts but I'm getting sick and tired of seeing it. So this is the idea. John, as the Guru of Greatness you and Truth here are going to be the newest tag team and we're going to see how well it works out. I mean, it may take a while to catch on, but I think this will be pretty interesting. And your name with be "Truth and Wisdom"!" Vince explained, watching the shocked faces of each of his workers.

"Really?" John asked, looking over at Ron. "Us as a tag team? You think it'll stick?"

Vince smiled. "I do, now go train or whatever you do these days to get to know each other. "I got more work to do so get out and go home, rest, be back next week with some kind of knowledge of each other's moves. You're first match is then."

Ron nodded, looking over at John with a smile. As soon as they were out of the office Ron said, "Well that went better than I thought it would."

John agreed, sighing with relief. "I'm really glad that they put us together than someone else."

Ron nodded again. "At least we know each other, it's better than what they've done in the past where they just put two people together and they flop."

John nodded. "Well since Vince just told us to go hang out. You wanna go get a drink with me?" he asked, pointing towards an exit door. "The show is over and there were a few good looking bars close by."

Ron shrugged. "Why not?" he answered, walking with John back to his own locker room to get his duffel bag and follow John out to the parking lot. "You think we'll make a good tag team?"

John nodded. "I sure hope so, anything's better than dressing up to piss Drew off again."

"Lets get some drinks then."

"Yes!"

* * *

Once at the bar John and Ron were seated in a booth away from the rest of the place, hoping to keep random drunk fans from coming over and starting fights with them. This didn't keep the ring rats away though and even few minutes they would have to send another away.

Ron sipped at his beer, listening to the music play and just relaxed. "I don't know what we're supposed to be talking about," he said, watching as John fiddled with his phone more. "You must not be able to live without that thing."

John looked up, a little confused with the question. "Me?" he asked, setting the phone down on their table.

Ron shook his head, reaching over and taking John's phone and hiding it on his side of the table. "Listen, we're going to relax for a bit, I don't care if that means I have to break this thing and buy you a new one tomorrow but no one but your mom is that important that you can't relax."

John sighed, propping his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "Okay, you win. Just let me tell Mike good night and I'll put it away."

Ron rolled his eyes but handed the phone back over and watched as John put it away. "What do you see in him anyway?"

John stopped dead, his body relaxing after he looked down at their table that was easily littered with beer bottle and shot glasses. "He was my first love. We were best friends and we just clicked I guess. We were inseparable and then one day it all just went south over something stupid and I've been trying to get him to notice me against since then."

"John, don't take this the wrong way when I say this, but no one is worth that much effort. Especially if he isn't going to pay any attention to you." He stopped to take a swig from his beer bottle. "You're worth more than that John. Believe me."

"It's not easy for men like me Ron."

"For gay men."

"For bi men. I like women too, I mean look at Melina."

"Then this should be easier. You got more to look at. Whether it be a man or a woman you need to move on and find someone that's going to treat you right, like you deserve to be treated."

"I'm sure you're girl friend loves that about you," John muttered, feeling a little jealous that someone like Ron existed but would probably have no interest in him, or even men at all.

"I'm not dating a girl right now."

"Okay, let me rephrase, your boyfriend."

"Not seeing a guy either. Ever since Shelton and I broke up a year ago, I've been single. It's not too bad really," he explained, setting his empty bottle off to the side.

"I see. So, you don't get lonely?" he asked, wondering how someone could spend all that time alone.

"Of course I do. That's why I hang out with Matt so much. He's really cool and watching him and Jeff fight in the back yard with Shannon is some of the funnies shit I've ever seen," Ron laughed, thinking back on some of the instances. "I just spend more time at work and I do at home and I don't think about it."

John shook his head. "That wasn't quite what I meant but okay," John murmured, looking down at the fresh beers a woman brought them.

"From the ladies at the bar," the waitress said, pointing at the two women at the bar that were waving at them.

John and Ron tipped their beers to them and smiled.

"Then what did you mean?" Ron asked, the waitress leaving.

John shook his head, cheeks flushing. He wasn't going to answer if his life depended on it.

Ron let the silence hang for a moment. "Well if you meant sex, I don't think I've had it since Shelton and I have broken up really. I mean I had a fling with a girl from my home town for a few months afterwards but it didn't last and sex with her wasn't that great so I would make up excuses not to. Is that what you meant by being lonely?"

John nodded, hiding his bright red face in his hair.

Ron only giggled. "No reason to be shy now. I mean we're going to be seeing each other more often now and I have nothing to hide from you." He touched John's hands, making the man look up at him. "It's common knowledge on my end. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me and I don't want you to think that you have to talk about anything you're not willing to share. So, if you don't want to talk about something just tell me. Okay?"

John nodded with a growing smile. He was starting to like Ron, sure he'd tagged with him a few times before and seen him goofing off with Matt before but he'd never actually sat down and had a conversation with him. It was nice to have one of those once in a while. "Okay."

Ron pulled back, taking his hands and putting them back on his side of the table. "Now, lets sit back and relax."

John smiled, thinking of something so suddenly that he couldn't stop it from leaving his mouth. "Since you don't have sex a lot do you masturbate to relieve the tension?" Before he knew it he was covered in the beer that was just in Ron's mouth.

Ron hadn't meant to spit his beer out at John at all, but the question took him so off guard that he couldn't help it. He looked at John like he'd grown a second head before starting to laugh with the other man.

John was cracking up. He couldn't help but laugh at Ron's reaction or how funny he looked with his eyes so wide. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm really sorry," he tried to apologize, his laughing taking over several times to interrupt.

Ron shook his head, wiping his mouth on a nearby napkin, his mind blown from the question. "Wow. I never expected something like THAT out of your mouth," he admitted, shaking his head with a small chuckle.

"You really don't know me. My mouth runs faster than my brain does sometimes. It's a bad thing really," John explained, pulling his hair back into a ponytail to get it out of his face. "I know if I get stopped no one is going to believe that you spit your beer all over me."

Ron shrugged. "I can give you a lift back later and we'll come get your car in the morning," he suggested, handing John a napkin for the little bit of beer that refused to leave his face.

"Thank you. I have a question though. All those promos about Delicious Pretty Ricky, what happened to that? I mean, did you not like doing it anymore?" he asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"I loved playing Pretty Ricky. I still do. Someone from creative saw me messing around with JTG and Matt and they decided to make it into something but I guess it pissed a lot of people off and I couldn't do it anymore. So I still do stuff like that backstage to keep people entertained or to keep my self sane when I'm just sitting there for no reason."

John nodded. "That makes sense."

"Anyway, what made you dress up like William Wallace to piss Drew off?" he asked.

"Creative thought it up. I thought it would be fun, at least until I cut my eyebrow with that sword. I was sure that Drew was going to shit himself, his face was so red. Man he was pissed," John said, laughing hard again, remembering the look on Drew's face and how he had to almost hide the rest of the night so he didn't get his ass handed to him for that stunt.

"You think we'll have a change at WrestleMania then?"

John shrugged. "I don't know really. I mean I hope so. It would be nice, but lets see how we work as a team first."

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm getting nervous about it getting closer. I wanna get to WrestleMania so bad. It's not even funny."

John nodded. "Didn't you work for WWE before though?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, back when it was WWF the whole invasion thing started and I was let go. And don't believe that crap you hear about me and RVD smoking it up either, that's all the crappy news companies trying to start crap from a story. I wasn't getting used to I wasn't too worried about it," he explained, shrugging. "I didn't do a WrestleMania then either. So yeah."

"You were in TNA though weren't you?"

Ron nodded. "They weren't that great either. Sure the schedule is better but they weren't doing much for me either. So I ended up coming back."

John nodded. "I see."

Ron finished his beer in their silence and smiled. "Well, I don't know about you but if I don't get out of this bar, neither of us is going to be able to drive." He laughed, standing and stretching.

John nodded, throwing some money down on the table. "You think we'll make it out of here without getting mobbed?"

Ron shrugged looking around. "We can always hope people are too drunk to recognize us."

John merely chuckled. "Well lets go then."

Once they were out of the bar and in Ron's rental car they were headed towards the hotel laughing at silly jokes the other came up with. Needless to say, they were hitting off really well.

Ron turned on the radio and out spilled a new tune hadn't heard yet, but he liked it.

"I know this song," John whispered, looking out the window longingly at the dark night sky that was only slightly littered with stars that were mostly faded out by the city lights. He breathed in, starting to sing with the song. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."

Ron listened, John's deep voice almost melodic with the female's voice on the airwaves. He turned the radio down, and looked over at John, unsure if John would feel comfortable enough to talk to him. "There's one," he pointed out, the red blinking dot in the sky a jet airliner. "I won't tell."

John smiled softly. He looked up at is, unsure if it would be good enough to make due as a replacement for a shooting star. "Yeah," he whispered, smiling softly.

"What are you going to wish for?"

John shook his head. "Then it won't come true, don't you remember that?"

Ron shook his head. "'Course not. But you better wish on it before it gets away from you."

John smiled, looking away from the sky and at Ron. "I wish… I wish that some one would see me for me for once," he murmured, looking back at the sky and finding the fading red light. "Your turn, there's one."

Ron thought, pulling into the parking lot. "I wish that we make this the best tag team."

"That's so lame!" John chastised, laughing at Ron's giant smile.

"What? I couldn't think of anything else," Ron defended, laughing too. "C'mon, tomorrow we'll start training. But, I think we need some sleep first."

"Yeah me too."

John went to leave the car, stopping when Ron touched his hand. He turned, facing the other man, his body mostly out of the car already. "Yeah?"

Ron smiled softly. "I hope you get your wish John."

John smiled, blushing slightly, unable to say a word.

(A/N): Yeah I know Airplanes just came out a month ago but it's been playing over and over and over on the airwaves here and it's really addicting so I couldn't help but put it in here. Also this story starts in about January-ish. I'm a little rusty on when they really started tagging together, since this story was thought up a while ago. Oh well. I'll figure it all out later, even if the time line doesn't add up that's all okay too. I mean it is fiction. Past all that. This is chapter two. What do you think? I also don't know why this fic has attacked me so hard lately either, since I was thinking about it way back in March. Anyways. Tell me what you think. Title is Tag Team Partners by Living Colour

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Just A Spark

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

Redsandman99: Thank you! I don't either, I think that's what really started this whole thing. Lol. I'm glad, we all need that once in a while, keeps things fresh and new… lol!

NeroAnne: Ahhh…. I really liked Cody and Teddy together… lol. But I can understand what you're saying, Cody wasn't that great with the three of them…

Yes he is! Yes!Of course. And yes it is! Lol. Someone is going to have to explain that name to me, because I don't get how Matt HardyXCMPunk makes ChipMUNK… I think I missed the boat complete for that one… lol…Well… Yeah… that too. Sometimes, others not so much. I feel bad for him right now, after the whole but crack showing on Smackdown to hang a picture up… I felt real bad for him… lol. Not quiet, but it's a good thought! Yep! I agree it would be! He did! Yes he is! Aw… I like Melina too.. lol. Me too! Yeah! I can't leave them out, I love them too much! Yep! Yes he does *Drools* Yeah! I loved him! I was kinda sad when they stopped all that… Thank you Love!

Seraphalexiel: Thank you! I love him too! Yeah! Me either! Thanks love! I'm glad you like it!

QueenofYourWorld: Thank you! Sorry it's a late update! :( Yeah, you're not alone love, me too!

I'm sorry for the late updates, really I am. It's just not been coming to me… I'm really sorry!

_**

* * *

Just A Spark**_

John fell into his bed, pulling his pillow into his chest and sighing. He looked over at his phone, it sitting on the edge of the desk by the door where he'd set it down. He rolled over to his back and looked up at the ceiling. He wished he could find someone like Ron, at least personality wise. Hell, he wished Mike was kind of like Ron. He knew that Mike had cared at one point in time, but somewhere it all went down hill and Mike wasn't like he used to be. After thinking over Ron's words at the bar he got up and grabbed his phone, looking at his text messages before flopping back down on the double bed and sighing. He had twelve text messages waiting on him. Twelve.

_What do you mean good-night?_

_John? _

_Don't ignore me Dammit!_

_John just answer me okay?_

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Who are you out with?_

_John, text me back. Or call me at least_

_Please call me John._

_Fine, fuck you too_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_John please fucking call me._

_God dammit John, call me for fucks sake!_

John sighed, looking at each message before shoving his face into his pillow to scream. He was tired of begging Mike to come back. He pulled away and dialed the other man's number.

"It's about fucking time you called me!" Mike yelled, not even letting a second ring make it into John's ear. "What the fuck? What have you been doing? I've been messaging you and you just tell me 'good-night'. Where the hell have you been?"

John sighed. "Ron and I went out to the bar," he explained, more yelling filling his ear.

"Are you fucking him now? He's better than me that you can't even call?"

"Mike, please, he took my phone. We're trying to get to know each other because Vince put us in a storyline together!" he jumped in, trying to get Mike to calm down. "That's all that was going on. I promise."

Mike was silent for a minute. "Oh, I see." He was quiet for a little while longer.

John smiled slightly, when Mike was quiet like that, it normally meant that he felt like an asshole. "I miss you," he said, laying back and looking up at his ceiling. "I really do."

"I miss you too," Mike whispered back.

"Where're you and the rest of the RAW guys?"

"Don't know, don't really care. You and Ron are going to make a tag team?" Mike asked, really thinking about what that meant. He knew normally that when two people started to tag then they usually hooked up during that time. At least most of the time it happened that way. Hell, that's how him and John started dating.

"Yeah. Vince told us about it tonight. We went out to get to know each other at least a little. Since we'll be working out and training together now."

"Do you like him?"

"Well I guess. He's not too bad really. He's pretty fun."

"That's not what I meant. Do you like him like him John?"

John sighed, knowing this was eventually going to come up. "Mike, I we just went out for drinks. Ron's a nice guy but I doubt there's anything like that going to happen. I love you, remember?"

Mike made a disgruntled noise.

"Will you tell me something?"

"What's that John?"

"Why did you really leave me?"

Mike was silent. "We were fighting constantly. I was tired of our yelling matches and you didn't seem like you were happy. Shit John, we were separated on top of it. It's hard enough to be together on the same show but on opposite brands? It's almost impossible."

John nodded. "I know. Hey Mike?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Mike was silent for a moment. "I love you too John."

"Do you think we could meet up soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed then Mike. I love you."

"Alright. Sweet Dreams John. I love you too."

* * *

Ron smiled, punching and kicking at the bag in front of him. He looked over at the door slamming shut and smiled at John's sleepy form. "Long night?" he asked, walking over and greeting him.

"Eh… it wasn't so bad. I stayed up too late talking with Mike," he admitted, stretching and yawning. "Normally, I get to bed a lot earlier."

"Ah, it's not going to be too bad. I asked Matt if him and Jeff could come out and train with us for a little while. So we'll probably be over at a gym for a little while. Hope that's okay.

John nodded, following Ron out of the hotel's little workout room and across the street to a local gym that he was sure WWE had rented it out for them and some others to work out peacefully. "They actually feel like it?"

Ron chuckled. "Jeff didn't want to get up, I guess he had spent the night hanging out with Shannon and they'd partied a little too hard," he said, opening the door to the gym and smiling, there already in the ring was Matt, giving Jeff a good stern talking to, Shannon off in the corner of the room gripping his head in pain as he sipped on a cup of water. "I hope we're not interrupting."

Jeff perked up. "Of course not!" he said, jumping out of the ring and running away from Matt who at that moment was shaking his head at his younger brother. Jeff shook Ron's hand before jumping up and hugging John close to him. "It's been a while!"

John nodded. "Yeah it really has. How's TNA going for you?"

"Better than this place," Jeff muttered, looking back at Matt's dark stare. "I'm in trouble at the moment. I guess me and Shannon stayed out too late and worried Matt. I'm 32 years old. I don't know what he treats me like I'm 12."

John merely chuckled, walking with Jeff up into the ring. "So how are we tagging or how's this going to work?"

"Well since you and Ron need the tag practice I figured we would start there. It'll be the Hardy Boyz versus… eh… do you guys have a name yet?" Matt asked, pointing at Ron before looking down at his feet.

Ron and John shook their heads.

"Oh well, you'll figure it out soon enough. Lets just get started."

After getting used to each other and comfortable with the other's style Ron and John were doing great. They were inter changing and working with each other like they had been tagging together for years.

Over the course of four hours Shannon had traded places with both Jeff and Matt, forcing John and Ron to change to the new styles quickly. After their tagging session and a little time to just sit around and talk, Matt took Jeff and Shannon back to their hotel, telling Jeff that he wasn't going back out that evening.

"You know him and Shannon are going to sneak out again anyway. The always do," Ron told John, watching them leave. "You wanna get something to eat? Working out with them always makes me hungry." He began wiping the sweat off his face with one of the gym towels only to yelp when it got stuck on one of the rods through his right eyebrow. "Shit!"

John looked over at the other man, wiping his own face off. He couldn't help but laugh at Ron's predicament, the towel in question almost hanging off the man's eyebrow.

"You could help you know," Ron mumbled grouchily. He wasn't sure why he couldn't get it undone on his own, like he'd done so many times before. He sighed, watching as John stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. "Please?" He waited, the other man smiling and walking over to him. Ron't breath stopped when those ivory hands gently pushed his away.

John's body saw suddenly the closest it had ever been to Ron's. It was so close in fact that Ron's dark eyes could see the little rivulets of sweat on John's neck and bare chest. The air between them became hotter and the slightest touch of John's nimble fingers brushing against Ron's skin sent tremors down Ron's spine and butterflies through his stomach.

One the towel was successfully removed, John handed it to Ron, their fingers touching for moments longer than what was necessary. He smiled, reaching up and getting a single stubborn white string untangled from Ron's second eyebrow piercing. "They seem dangerous almost," John murmured, his fingers tingling from their brief contact.

Ron only smiled. "Just with towels," he admitted, pulling away from John to relive some of the tension in the air. John's smile made his stomach do back flips. "You must not have any kind of piercing."

John shook his head. He had never wanted one, and he wasn't going to change his mind when he was almost thirty years old. "Not even my ears. I don't really like them, at least on me," he replied, turning towards the door of the gym, giving even more room between them. "You said something about food?"

Ron smiled, draping an arm over John's shoulders and led him out. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go back to my room and get a shower and then we can go out for something to eat. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great. You wanna just meet back in the lobby?"

Ron nodded, walking with John back over to the hotel. "So, you don't have any of those hidden piercings then," Ron teased, pushing the up button for the elevator. "No belly ring or hip piercings?"

John shook his head smiling. "Nope, totally a virgin body, no holes, no tattoos, nothing," he said, turning in a circle before getting on the elevator with Ron.

Ron's cheeks brightened with his thoughts. "Really now?" He smiled, trying not to think of John being a real virgin.

"You okay?"

Ron shook his head, breaking his naughty thoughts to look at John. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, what's up?"

John smiled, knowing that he'd caught Ron in some pervy world. Who it was with he didn't know but somewhere inside he hoped, for some reason or another, that it was himself. "You're face lit up, like you were blushing or something."

Ron scoffed. "I don't blush, my skin is too dark," he reasoned lamely. He looked away, John's giggling warming his heart. He decided that he was going to try not to think of those kinds of things with John around anymore.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I bet you were thinking of something dirty," John accused, earning a good shove from the other man into the side of the elevator. "You were!" He evaded Ron as effectively as he could in the small space. Luck was on his side and the doors opened just as he was about to be cornered. He darted under Ron's arms and out the doors, hoping the put at least a little distance between him and Ron. Luck wasn't that generous with him because Ron was hot on his heels.

Ron chased after the other man, darting around stuff and people to get to the other man. He easily trapped him at John's door, his hands on either side of the other man's shoulders, their faces close together, his breath rushing over John's face, while John's ghosted over his. "Caught you."

John smiled, shaking his head, and turning the handle of his room door, making both of them fall back into the doorway. He started to laugh, Ron's body on top of his, making his whole body tingle.

"You did that on purpose," Ron accused, rolling off John, and onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling, moving his feet so the door could close. "God I'm getting old." Ron groaned, getting up.

John laughed getting up as well. "You're not that much older than me," John teased, crossing his arms.

Ron snorted. "If you say so," he muttered, turning towards the door, sure that John would like to get into the shower, not to mention that he needed one as well. "I better-"

John turned Ron to face him, smashing him into the door, his hands clutching the other man's shoulders. "You are not old! So there's a few years difference. That doesn't mean anything!" John said, nodding his head, and letting Ron go.

Ron smiled, grabbing John and slamming him up against the door. "I'm almost a decade older than you John," he murmured, looking deep into the surprised dark eyes, his heart racing in his chest, his head screaming at him to lean in and plunder that soft looking mouth with his own. "It's getting up there. I didn't mean anything by it."

John nodded mindlessly, his body working against him. His knees were weak, his heart racing, his eyes flickering over every bit of visible dark flesh. Those intense brown eyes were locked onto his, and John felt electricity running through his body, setting off every nerve he had making them scream for him to do something crazy, like kiss those lips in front of his. "I… I gotta… gotta get a… a shower…" he stuttered, his body lax against the door.

Ron nodded, pulling away and feeling completely out of line. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything," he apologized, once he had backed away from John. "If you don't want to go out for dinner I understand."

John shook his head. "No, that's not it. I just… er… I just need a shower. I'll see you back in the lobby in about twenty minutes?" he asked, resting a hand on Ron's arm, those electrical jolts back.

Ron nodded, trying to make it past John to get out of the door, finding that every step he took, John followed, both getting more and more embarrassed as they danced around trying to figure out which way the other was going. "Sorry," he finally said, getting past John and holding onto the door handle. "Lobby, twenty minutes, right?"

John nodded, looking down at his feet, hoping Ron couldn't see the blush that was painted on his cheeks. He closed the door, his back resting against the strong wood before sliding down to the floor. He sighed, his heart racing that it had never raced before. He touching his chest, feeling the strong pounding. "Oh Ron," he murmured, wondering what was making him feel like he was. He didn't want to have a crush on the dark skinned man, but at that moment, it didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter, his heart was set on Ron, no matter what he thought.

Ron was walking back to his room, his mind wandering in a million different directions, that all led to John. He sighed, knowing that there was no way that he would ever be able to get with John. John was too cute, too popular, and totally stuck on Mike, so why would he ever give Ron a second look as more than just a tag team partner, and possibly a good friend? He sighed, rubbing his face roughly, wincing when he hit his previously injured eyebrow rod. The pain sucked, but the memory of early that day with those fingers touching his skin made him warm on the inside. "Dammit John," he muttered, trying to get his mind off of the younger man and on to something different.

* * *

(A/N): Chapter 3 is done! Woo hoo! This isn't what I really had in mind for this chapter, but it's all worked out well. At least in my mind. I hope everyone likes it. Well, I don't have too much to say for this chapter really… so tell me what you think please. Title is Just A Spark by Ohia (I think).

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
